Total Pokemon Nublar
by TheRadioactiveFactor
Summary: Yup, its a new TPI, on an island named Nublar II. With Mew's sister and a miniature Groudon as the hosts, what could go wrong? A LOT! I made this out of frustration of all the two chapter TPIs that are K/K . You could say it's about birds!


"Hello," said a flying pink mouse or cat. "I'm Mew, and welcome to Total Pokemon Park! The only crossover where nobody breaks the fourth wall! Oh arceus d***it!" Then a miniature dinosaur-like lizard walked in. "And the mute is Groudon, no-one cares about him." Groudon began to raise his hand to make a gesture at Mew, but she stopped him. "So, the campers should be here any minute, since we beat all the interns to…" Groudon covered Mew's mouth at this point, and she scowled at him. "DON'T YOU HAVE COFFINS TO KILL?" she yelled, sick of Groudon. "Actually, I don't…" Groudon said simply, as if there was no problem. "Wait, so what'd you do to them?" Mew asked, thinking that the task of killing insane campers who had survived since 2012 on these islands would be a little harder.

**000000 On another island 000000**

A Lilipup, a Cofagrigus, and a Zwelious are in cages. "Can I kidnap you?" asked the Lilipup, whose name was Spike. "No." replied the black and white Latios in a chair. "Plus, if you haven't freaking noticed, we're kidnapped by some Latios with a 40% chance of Antisocial Personality Disorder." added the coffin who was… Egridos. "Hey, now that I think about it, why'd you kidnap Hydra, Shania, and the Girafarig? If you're using your own OC's why do you need them here?" Egridos asked. No reply. _This will be a long season, _Kavi thought.

**000000 Back on our island 000000**

"Hmm…" Mew contemplated. _Maybe I'll give him a raise, _she thought. _NAH! _"Um... are you two ever gonna introduce me to the audience, or should the world hold its breath?" asked a small blue bat as it stared at the two (disregarding the lack of eyes). "Hello… Burei?" Mew said, flipping through papers. Burei nodded. "Okay, go…" Mew started, "stand over there," Burei the Zubat finished. Burei flapped over into a tree and sat there.

The next Gyrados came and dropped off a Riolu, a Budew, and a Kirlia. "Hello, Nate, Hewah, and John. Wait, John." Mew said with the perfect troll-face. "You have to go to the _**cross dressers**_ side!" John instantly took a Honedge no one had noticed bound to his hands and almost stabbed Mew through. "Two things, rodent… First, nobody on this excuse of a planet calls me a cross dresser. Second, isn't Mew male as well?" John quickly remarked, with the Honedge still at Mew's throat. "Yes, but I'm Mew's sister, so I'm not male. Now please take Zach away from my throat." John hesitantly complied, then used Rock Smash on Mew.

The next Gyrados carried a Geodude, an Abra, and a Cascoon. "Hello, Brock, Emily, and Yabou. Go over there." They quickly complied. The next Gyarados came with twelve pokemon on board. They were a Deerling, a Kirlia, a Sneasel, a Charmeleon, a Mudkip, a Magnemite, a Raichu, an Eevee, another, but shiny Eevee, a Flareon, a Porygon, and an Absol. "Hello, Root, Hinawa, Magus, Regal, Husky, Xeno, Bolt, Spark, Gleam, Kaji, Z, and Gem." Mew said, beaming. "Thanks!" said an estatic Husky. "OK, fish." Mew stated. This caused Husky to punch John, causing John to almost cut Mew's head off. "Hey, rodent! You aren't worthy to insult your womanizing brother." Zach sighed and continued to be bound by Arceus to his best friend…

**0000000**

**Zach (Unbound): I don't know about this… John may look evil NOW, but judging by the show founded by DarkArcanineProductions, this show will twist his already insane brain to killing point. Then again, he may find love… *laughs insanely loud* Nah.**

**00000000**

**John (w/ out Zach): I have a secret to tell you all… *grins in a bone chilling way* But not yet, little viewers. *holds up AK47, still grinning*\**

**00000000**

"Ten more campers, OK?" Mew yelled, earning groans from everyone… "Meet Blade!" Mew said as the next Gyrados showed up. A Pawniard looked around and spied John. The two looked at each other, and the look said everything. John jumped first, using psycho cuts to parry the night slashes constantly thrown at him, then John launched Zach at Blade, and Zach used Rapid Spin. Blade cut it off with a well aimed Slash, then used another on John, who countered with Rock Smash. Eventually they were both too fast for words, blurring across the docks and nearby path, dodging and parrying several attacks. Eventually John began charging a huge Psychic, and Blade was charging a Dark Pulse. They launched both at once, but a riolu was blocking them from collision. "OH SHI…" Nate yelled as he jumped backwards, but he was a fraction of a second too late, as the two forces collided, and then they exploded. John and Blade stare at eachother, then they share a laugh.

"I thought that may have never ended." stated Blade. John just nodded and stepped forward to shake hands. Blade shook his hand. "Good fight." John stated simply. In the background, Groudon and Magus were trading money.

**00000000**

**John (he never has Zach in the confessionals, nor does Zach have him): I like the look of this Blade guy. You can't trust many people in this game, but him… He and the Riolu. I like them.**

**00000000**

**Hinawa: John is insane. ****And my brother… **** But, hey if I get the money, it all works out!**

**0000000**

"Enough!" Mew yelled. "You guys are getting on my nerves… Especially Burei." "But I didn't even do anything!" yelled Burei.

"The last contestant is…" Mew started as she got a phone call. "Hello. Uh-huh. Yeah? Sure." She got off the phone with a devious smile. "What is it woman?" Burei asked, earning a slap from every girl, Blade, John, and Zach. "But you aren't even girls!" Burei screamed. "Yes, but we have respect. Then again, Burei means 'rude' in Japan," John said.

Then another Absol is in the corner, and he is shiny. _Hello Gem… _he says with a look of hate on his face, and Gem hides behind a rock. _Useless girl. Our trainer should release you, you bit-, _he started, before John took Zack and attempted to gut him like a fish, with Blade's help. "This is fun!" all three of them yell in unison. Mew teleported him away as they started severing the stomach.

**00000000**

**John: That ***** is the ************ that ******* took my—**

**00000000**

**Gem: What was that?**

**00000000**

**Kaji: *vomiting* That John is SICK!**

**00000000**

**Blade: Obviously John knows him.**

**00000000**

"So, uh, he's," Mew started. _Blake, _he said through telepathy,_ Now let me kill Gem, she is nothing but a nuisance, so her death will profit us all. _Blake dashed at Gem, clawing a piece of her side, opening a huge wound, making her fall down and begin to cry. He kept torturing her, with a Reflect up so nobody could interfere. He started attempting at bending and disfiguring her limbs, and John couldn't take this. Mew saw what he took out of a box he brought. "NO!" Mew yelled. "IT'S DAY 1!" But John ignored this and picked up the Dawn Stone. He grew more masculine, got a crest on his head, and gained extendable blades from his arms.

He was a Gallade! "Brick Break," John said. The Reflect broke, and what he saw was truly horrifying. Blake stood over Gem, who was bloody in many places, with flesh exposed. "You are really heartless, Blake." said John. The shiny Absol was about to cut off her head. John was ready. When he lowered his scythe, John put his arm in front of it, causing a deep gash, but John didn't even flinch. Blake turned and ran, but was stopped by Mew.

"You can stay, Blake, but if you don't you are under arrest," she said. "OK, so as for the last two contestants… Never mind that!"

They walked to a clearing to two cabins, sperated by a wall in the middle. The insides had the perfect number of beds to accommodate both of them. There were other buildings, like a gym, mess hall, infirmiary and an epic beach house with "ANNA" engraved on the door. (Anna is the female Mew's name). John walked off, carrying Gem to the infirmiary.

"So, the challenge is a twist on the original challenge, Cliff Diving!" Anna started, on a very cheery note…

**DUN DUN DUN…**

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, it was mostly about John. The Dares system is active, and I will be posting as much as I can. TY for reading… Since there was no elimination… **

**Anna: R&R… Or Read and Review!**

**Fun fact: John was originally supposed to be Mew's boyfriend, but I vetoed, for reasons you don't get ok?**


End file.
